The Legend Of Zelda: The Quest For Reunion
by JordyHD03
Summary: Link has no memory of his parents at all. So he and Zelda decide to go on a magical, thrilling quest to uncover the mighty secrets about Link's parents that have been hiding after all these years...


**The Legend Of Zelda: The Quest For Reunion**

Jordan Whitten | Dylan Hugo Part 1

Link gazes across the forest and land of Hyrule in wonder. Asking himself repeatedly, will I ever see my parents again.

Link became an orphan at just 3 months old, he does not have any memory what they look like at all, however it just came to his mind. Maybe Grandma and uncle will tell him something about them that he does not know. But for now Link, sits back and relaxes.

42 Minutes Later…..

Link opens the door to his old and treehouse-like home.

"Grandma?" Yells Link.

"Uncle, where are you?".

He soon realises they are not here at the moment, remembering that they are probably at the festival down the street. Links slowly walks into his room and suddenly finds a human-figure sitting next to his round window. Link takes a huge sigh of relief… It's Princess Zelda!

Link quickly opens the window and welcomes Zelda inside.

"Hey Link, good to see you."

"I didn't expect to see you here, shouldn't you be at the festival?" asks Link.

"I actually escaped from the palace, the guards are probably looking for me right now, but I want to see what you have been up to." said Zelda

"I only just came here to find my Grandma and Grandpa, but they are unfortunately not there."

A tear trickles down Link's cheek.

"What's wrong?" asks Zelda.

"Are you upset that their not here, that's nothing to be sad about."

"I think they are just at the festival." says Zelda

It's not that Zelda!" Link raging in fury.

"It's my parents, I want to find them again. Everyone in Hyrule have parents that live with them or at least have known them for more than 3 months."

"Do you even know where they live, how do you even know that they're not dead." exclaimed Zelda.

Link thinks in his head for a minute. He never thought about it that way.

"Perhaps they'll know" says Link

"Who will know?" wonders Zelda

" My Grandpa and Grandma! However if they don't know, other citizens of Hyrule might."

Knock! Knock!

Link and Zelda peak out the window to see who it is.

"Oh crap, it's the guards!" exclaimed Link

"I better go, I should maybe you tomorrow yeah?" says Zelda

"Are you really that desperate not to go to a festival, the citizens probably want to see you." asks Link

"You know what, you are probably right."

Zelda kisses Link on the cheek for a final goodbye.

"Have fun at the festival!" says Link in a happy expression.

Zelda walks out the front door and commits herself. The guards force her into the chariot with 4 horses, and off she goes out of sight.

The Next Day….

"So you know nothing about them." exclaimed Link

"For the last time Link, I haven't communicated with them for decades now. Why are you all of a sudden pleading me to find answers. You have never asked me before." says Link's Grandma.

Link yells in rage. "Fine then!"

Link storms out the door in fury.

"What's his problem?" asks grandma to Aryll

"Don't know, probably just teenage stuff."

Grandma shakes her head in despair

"Sometimes you just don't know what to do with that boy." says grandma

Links wanders around the streets of Hyrule asking strangers if they know his parents. They all know who he is, but not his parents. Link walks up to a stranger and asks:

"Excuse me, do you know who my parents are?"

The stranger looks at Link strangely, and suddenly grabs Link and vanishes, without anyone even noticing at al

The stranger is a hooded figure with the speed of a cheetah. Link tries to fight back but by throwing a jab in the mouth, but the person dodges it as fast as a blink. Link can't make out the face considering the stranger is equipped with a black mask and is wearing a black hood.

Suddenly the person stops at a small lake with a beautiful waterfall. Coming out the top is a rainbow, and there is gorgeous blue fresh water.

Link becomes distracted by the outstanding scenery.

"What!? Where are we, it's, it's...AMAZING!"

"Yeah, I know. Some view ain't it?" says the stranger

"Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before."

"Maybe."exclaimed the stranger

Link shakes his head and is now fully conscious.

"Why in the HELL have you brought me here!? Who are you!?"

The stranger slowly pulls down the hood and takes off the mask to reveal the person's face.

"Zelda?" exclaimed Link in shock and horror.

"I need your help Link"

"With what Zelda?! You know i'm still mad at you, I could of knocked you out cold."

"But I dodged the punch anyway."

"I am still wondering why you did it, tell me why Zelda!?" yells Link

"I had to disguise myself so i could stealthily escape the palace without anyone noticing, I need to talk to you, it's important."

"What about?" asks Link

"I am going to be fully honest here, and this might be confusing to you, but I don't want to be princess of Hyrule anymore. I can't take anymore, everyone does everything for me, I hate it, so please, help me." said Zelda

"How am I supposed to help you, I kinda have issues of my own right now." exclaimed Link

"That's about your parents?"

"Yeah and no one even knows anything about them." said Link

"Not even your Grandma or Uncle?" asks Zelda

"I did ask her, but I think she is hiding something, maybe something she doesn't want me to know."

"What makes you say that." asks Zelda

"She seemed suspicious, she wouldn't give me a clear simple answer after like ten minutes."

Zelda and Link sit in the glowing sunlight in silence for a minute.

"Wait, I have an idea that will solve both of our problems." says Zelda

"What is it?" asks Link

"Why don't we go and find your parents, just you and me together."

"That's a bright idea Zelda, however I don't know where they are or at least where they live." said Link

"I know someone, or something that will surely know." exclaimed Zelda

"Who is it?"

"Well, it's the Great Deku Tree of course. He is the most wise specimen of all Hyrule, surely he will have some sort of answer to tell us." said Zelda

"But how does this solve your problem." asked Link

"Well, I don't have to fully quit being a princess, but for at least a couple days I can get all the pressure out of my mind."

"Okay It's a plan, however we must not tell anyone we are going anywhere and about anything that we are doing. We will leave at noon tomorrow, meet me just before noon where we will ask the Great Deku Tree then leave like nobody saw us, got all that?" said Link.

"Yep, I guess i will see you tomorrow, get some rest." exclaimed Zelda

"But remember, It's not just you and me, we also have Navi." said Link

"Oh yes, totally forgot. See you tomorrow."

Whilst Zelda suits back up in her black hooded disguise, Link walks away with a smirk on a face. He is about to do what he does best, going on a quest…

To Be Continued….


End file.
